It's Nothing (Just a Wolf at the Door)
by desertredwolf
Summary: "He heard the dark, sadistic undercurrent in her words. It was as if she wanted the girl to leave the safety of her home and investigate the woods." (Rated M for a bunch of reasons.) Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **A/N — You might have questions about the story/pairing. Well, so do I — mostly just, "Why?" (Blame my muse, I guess.)**

Prompt ( _M is for Magical Ratings (Adults Only) — The Golden Snitch_ ): word count: 500 – 3,000

 **Word Count (not including title and author's notes):** 837

* * *

 **It's Nothing (Just a Wolf at the Door)**

She was perfect in every way, and it almost killed him that he could not have her.

Fenrir Greyback _craved_ the taste of human — the younger, the better. How long had it been since he had last indulged in this particular delicacy? Logically, he knew the answer was that it had been only a few weeks, but that was too damn long. Curse the Dark Lord and his orders. Thoughts of biting and tearing into human flesh consumed him; he practically ached with desire. It was all he could think about.

He imagined that this was the same feeling people had when they constantly wanted sweets.

 _Sweets_ , he thought, focusing once again on the girl outside the cottage. _Will you be my sweet, little Red?_

The girl was gathering a small pile of wood to take back inside the forest cabin; probably a chore given to her by her parents. Her auburn hair, intricately woven into a single braid, was turning a darker shade of red, as it became drenched by the rain. She must have been only eight years old — still too young to have a wand or attend school. He had watched — though _stalked_ might be a more appropriate word — the girl long enough to witness bouts of accidental magic.

She was perfect, and her magical blood would help her survive the transformation.

"You know you can't have her, Fenrir."

Her voice was so quiet that he barely heard it over the sound of the falling rain and rustling leaves. What was _she_ doing here? More importantly, how had she actually managed to sneak up on him? He snarled, low and threatening. It was an instinctive reaction, as one thought kept running through his head.

 _She's not supposed to be here._

"What are you doing here, Alecto?" he snapped.

The tattoo of rain against the damp ground and leaves in the trees were his only response. It was too quiet in the forest, and for a moment, Fenrir thought that maybe he had just imagined her voice. Then he heard her moving — taking quiet, predatory steps — until she was right behind him. He hadn't yet turned to face her, but that didn't negate the fact that he could _feel_ her. She wasn't even touching him, but he knew exactly where she was.

"The Dark Lord commanded that you wait until Draco opens the way into Hogwarts."

It was an explanation of sorts, Fenrir supposed. That didn't mean he was pleased with it.

"I know." He meant his response to sound angry, and perhaps a bit intimidating, but it instead came out almost as a whine. Merlin, that was shameful — but it was not as pathetic as the groan he let out when she moved and touched him.

Alecto wrapped her arms around his bare chest. Nuzzling his neck, she deeply inhaled his scent and Fenrir almost lost his mind. It was too close to the full moon to be teasing him like this, but Alecto Carrow was never one to play it safe.

She was unstable and dangerous — and, in his eyes, the embodiment of temptation.

"Maybe all you really need," she whispered in his ear, her fingers dancing across his chest, "is a … _distraction_."

Fenrir growled again, as desire flared to life. He wanted her — even _needed_ her — but he had been in the middle of something.

The girl suddenly looked up and stared into the forest where the witch and werewolf were, although it was impossible that she actually knew they were there. The two were hidden behind a line of twisted trees and deep shadows; there was also no way she could have heard them.

Children always knew where monsters lurk, though.

"Go back inside, little girl," Alecto whispered. If anyone had heard her, they would have mistaken the Death Eater for being kind, but Fenrir knew the truth. He heard the dark, sadistic undercurrent in her words.

It was as if she wanted the girl to leave the safety of her home and investigate the woods.

The child shook her head slightly and quickly entered the cabin. Fenrir imagined her frantically locking the door behind her … her parents asking her what was wrong …

"Now," Alecto murmured, trailing kisses and bites down his neck, "I believe we were in the middle of something?"

He turned to face her and that proved to be his undoing. _The look in her eyes…_

Fast as lightning, he stood and pinned her against a nearby tree, her hands above her head. He leaned into her causing her to gasp in pleasure. She wrapped a leg around his waist, drawing him even closer.

"Do you want to get burned, little witch?" he growled into her ear. "You're playing with fire."

Her body arched into his — _Merlin_ , he was going to lose it.

"You know what I want," she replied, a dark look in her eyes.

And with a crack of displaced air, the two Disapparated — leaving little Red and the dark forest behind them.


End file.
